schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cersei Lennister
Cersei Lennister (Lannister im Original), ist die Witwe von König Robert Baratheon, die Mutter von Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen Baratheon und die Königin Regentin in Königsmund. Insgeheim sind ihre Kinder jedoch das Produkt eines inzestuösen Verhältnisses zwischen Cersei und ihrem Bruder Jaime, dem Königsmörder. Obwohl sich Cersei für eine mächtige Figur hält ist sie aufbrausend, grausam und unintelligent. Cersei ist eine der Hauptantagonisten in der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und in den ersten Staffeln der TV-Adaption Game of Thrones. In der TV-Serie wird sie von Lena Heady dargestellt. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Vergangenheit Cersei ist neben Jaime und Torion,Tywin und Joanna Lennisters ältestes Kind. Als ihr jüngerer,missgestalteter und kleinwüchsiger,Bruder geboren wird,stirbt ihre Mutter und es entwickelt sich einen Hass auf Tyrion der bis heute anhält. Als sie älter wird,beginnt sie eine Affäre mit ihren Zwillingsbruder Jaime,mit dem sie schon immer ein gutes Verhältnis hatte,doch anders als Jaime ist das für sie noch nichts ernstes. Mit 15 Jahren geht sie mit ihren Freundinnen Melara Heideckes und Jeyne Weitmann zu der Wahrsagerin und Hexe,Maggi,die auch der Frosch genannt wurde. Jenen wurde jedoch ängstlich und so gingen Cersei und Melara alleine weiter. Angekommen bei Maggi sagte diese ihr dass sie den König heiraten würde und so selbst Königin sein würde.Sie würde drei Kinder haben,der Kinder jedoch 16 und alle ihre drei Kinder werden vor ihr sterben. Schließlich wurde Zersäg noch vorhergesagt das sie von einer jüngeren und schöneren Königin gestürzt werden wird. Melara die auch etwas über ihre Zukunft erfahren wollte,wollte nun auch etwas vorhergesagt bekommen. Maggy sagte ihr auf die Frage ob sie Jaime heiraten würde,das sie nicht Jaime und keinen anderen Heiraten wird,da sie in der Naht sterben werde. Eisenthron Königsfehde Schwertgewitter Krähenfest Drachenreigen Game of Thrones Vergangenheit Cersei ist das älteste Kind von Tywin Lennister, dem Lord der Westlande. Sie ist die ältere Zwillingsschwester von Ser Jaime Lennister. Als Cersei vier Jahre alt war starb ihre Mutter Joanna bei der Geburt von Cerseis jüngerem Bruder Tyrion, welcher missgestaltet und verkrüppelt zur Welt kam. Dies war der Beginn von Cerseis Hass auf Tyrion, der ihr ganzes Leben lang andauerte. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter wurden Cersei und Jaime größtenteils von Dienstleuten aufgezogen, da ihr Vater als Hand des Königs größtenteils in Königsmund lebte. Irgendwann während ihrer Jugend begannen die Zwillinge ein inzestuöses Verhältnis. Dieses Verhältnis sollte sich bis ins Erwachsenenalter fortsetzen, trotz Cerseis Heirat mit Robert Baratheon. Im alter von fünfzehn Jahren besuchte Cersei mit ihrer Freundin Melara eine Kräuterhexe welche nahe Lennisport im Wald lebte. Arrogant betrat Cersei die Höhle, weckte die Hexe auf und befahl ihr, Cersei und Melara die Zukunft vorherzusagen. Nachdem sie etwas von Cerseis Blut trank, sagte die Hext vorher dass Cersei nicht den Prinz, sondern den König heiraten werde und dass der König zwanzig Kinder haben würde, Cersei jedoch nur drei. Die Kinder würden goldene Kronen tragen und ihre Grabsteine würden ebenfalls golden glänzen. Als letztes sagte die Hexe hervor, dass Cersei Königin sein würde, jedoch von einer jüngeren und schöneren Königin gestürzt werden würde. Nach dem Bürgerkrieg der aus der Revolte gegen das Königshaus Targaryen hervorging heiratete Cersei den neuen König, Robert Baratheon, im Alter von neunzehn Jahren. Obwohl sie am Anfang der Hochzeit tatsächlich in Robert verliebt war, fühlte sie sich schnell von ihm angewiedert als er sie betrunken Lyanna nannte, die Frau die er tatsächlich liebte und die während des Bürgerkriegs starb. Wenig später wurde Cersei schwanger von Robert, das Kind starb jedoch kurz nach seiner Geburt. Robert musste Cersei festhalten, damit der Leichnahm des Babys entfernt werden konnte. Während ihrer Ehe begann Cersei, Robert zu verachten und wendete sich wieder ihrem Bruder zu. Aus ihrem Verhältnis entstanden die Kinder Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen, welche Cersei öffentlich als Roberts Kinder ausgab. Robert und das gesamte Land glaubten die Lüge. Staffel 1 Zwanzig Jahre später stirbt Jon Arryn, die Hand des Königs, überraschend in Königsmund. Cersei beobachtet die Zeremonie und unterhält sich mit Jaime, da sie sich sorgen macht dass Arryn von ihrer Beziehung von Jaime Bescheid wusste und jemanden informiert hat. Jaime behauptet jedoch dass er und Cersei in diesem Fall bereits hingerichtet worden wären. Cersei behauptet dann dass Jaime nun Hand des Königs sein sollte, Jaime ist von dem Vorschlag jedoch wenig begeistert. Als Robert beschließt, in den Norden zu reisen um seinen alten Freund, Lord Eddard Stark, zur Hand des Königs zur ernennen, ist Cersei Teil der Partie, die nach Norden reist. Auf Winterfell angekommen ist Cersei angefressen wenn Robert direkt nach seiner Ankunft in die Krypten geleitet werden will um Lyanna seinen Respekt zu zollen. Dort unten bietet er Eddard dann das Amt der Hand des Königs an und behauptet außerdem, dass Eddards Tochter Sansa und Roberts Sohn Joffrey vermählt werden sollten. Eddard willigt ein. Während der Feier zur Ankunft des Königs sitzt Cersei neben Catelyn Stark, Eddards Frau. Die beiden unterhalten sich kurz darüber, dass sie vermutlich bald einen gemeinsamen Enkelsohn haben werden. Cersei verhält sich kühl, aber freundlich. Als Sansa kurz darauf Cersei ihre Aufwartung macht, macht diese Sansa ein Kompliment führ ihr Kleid, welches Sansa selbst genäht hat. Am nächsten Morgen gehen Robert, Eddard und andere Begleiter im nahegelegenen Wolfswald jagen. Cersei nutzt die Gelegenheit um in dem verfallenen Turm Winterfells Sex mit Jaime zu haben. Die beiden werden jedoch von Eddards zweitjüngstem Sohn, dem zehnjährigen Bran gestört. Als sie dies bemerken packt Jaime Bran und stößt diesen, als er Cerseis Sorge bemerkt, aus dem Fenster. Bran bricht sich beim Sturz die Wirbelsäule und fällt ins Koma, stirbt jedoch nicht. Später wird später behaupten, dass das ganze eine Dummheit von Jaime war, da sie den Jungen beeinflussen hätten können damit dieser Schweigen bewahrt. Nachdem Bran gefunden wurde, besucht Cersei sein Krankenbett, an dem Catelyn Stark Tag und Nacht wacht. Sie erzählt Catelyn die Geschichte ihres Erstgeborenen Kindes und erklärt mitfühlend, dass sie hofft dass Catelyn niemals den Schmerz des Verlustes eines eigenen Kindes fühlen muss. Auf der Rückreise nach Königsmund wird Joffrey von Nymeria, dem Schattenwolf von Eddards jüngerer Tochter Arya gebisen - er hatte zuvor einen Metztgerjungen verletzt und bedroht. Nachdem Joffrey zu seiner Mutter zurückkehrt befiehlt Cersei, den Wolf töten zu lassen. Da dies nicht möglich ist da Arya den Wolf zuvor aus Angst vor Rache weggescheucht hatte, lässt Cersei stattdessen Sansas Schattenwolf töten. In Königsmund angekommen versorgt Cersei Joffreys Bisswunde. Sie sagt ihm dass er sich nichts aus dem Vorfall machen soll, wenn er König sei zähle überhaupt nur, was er für richtig hält. Joffrey behauptet dass man härter gegen die Starks vorgehen müsse und dass sie zu viele Freiheiten genießen. Cersei mahnt ihn, vorsichtig mit den Starks umzugehen um eine Rebellion zu vermeiden. Sie behauptet außerdem, dass er Sansa gut behandeln soll damit er sich die Starks nicht zu Feinden macht. Als Joffrey seine Mutter daraufhin fragt ob Cersei die Starks ebenfalls als Feinde ansieht erwiedert diese, dass jeder, der nicht zu ihnen gehört, ein Feind sei. Später nehmen Cersei und Robert gemeinsam einen Drink zu sich. Im Gespräch wird schnell klar wie sehr sich beide verachten, sie sind diesbezüglich aber sehr offen miteinander. Als Cersei letztendlich fragt, ob es jemals eine Chance für ein glückliches Leben miteinander gab, erwiedert Robert nach langem Überlegen: "Nein!". Nachdem Jaimes und Cerseis Bruder Tyrion auf dem Königsweg von Catelyn Stark entführt wird (Sie dachte, dass dieser Schuld an einem Mordanschlag auf Bran sei) attackiert Jaime Eddard in den Straßen von Königsmund. Nachdem dieser verwundet zurück in den Roten Bergfried gebracht wird, wird er von Robert und Cersei besucht. Obwohl Cersei fordert dass Eddard bestraft wird, sieht Robert davon ab. Als Cersei daraufhin Roberts Männlichkeit in Frage stellt schlägt Robert ihr ins Gesicht. Wenig später lernt Eddard, der den Tod Jon Arryns untersucht hat, dass Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen die Kinder Cerseis und Jaimes sind. Anstatt Robert davon zu berichten, welcher sich auf der Jagd befindet, konfrontiert Eddard zuerst Cersei mit den Vorwürfen. Diese gibt die Vorwürfe offen zu. Eddard gibt Cersei die Chance mit ihren Kindern zu flüchten, da Robert alle in seiner Wut töten würde. Cersei ist jedoch nicht beeindruckt, sie gibt Eddard den Rat dass man im Spiel um Throne entweder gewinnt oder stirbt. Daraufhin verlässt Cersei die Gärten. Auf der Jagd wird Robert von einem Wildschwein schwer verletzt, da Cersei seinem Knappen, ihrem Cousin Lancel, extra potenten Wein gegeben hat um Robert betrunken zu machen. Als Robert schwer verwundet von der Jagd zurückkehrt, ist Cersei besorgt, als Robert fordert mit Eddard alleingelassen zu werden. Robert sendet Cersei trotzdem fort. Da Robert jedoch im Sterben liegt beschließt er, Roberts Schmerzen nicht noch zu vergößern und erzählt ihm nichts. Robert setzt vor seinem Tod noch ein Testament auf, in dem Eddard zum Regenten erklärt wird bis Joffrey alt genug ist. Nachdem Robert gestorben ist, lässt Joffrey alle Mitglieder des Rates vor sich bringen damit sie ihm als neuem König die Treue schwören. Da Eddard jedoch weiß dass Joffrey kein Recht auf den Thron hat tut er sich mit Lord Baelish und der Stadtwache zusammen um Joffrey zu entmachten. Im Thronsaal legt Eddard das Testament vor welches ihn als Regenten bekräftigt, Cersei zerreißt das Schreiben jedoch. Als sie Eddard empfiehlt Joffrey die Treue zu schwören, behauptet dieser dass Joffrey kein Recht auf den Thron hat. Als Eddard der Wache daraufhin befiehlt, Joffrey und Cersei in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, wenden die Wachleute und Baelish sich gegen ihn, sie wurden von Cersei bestochen. Eddards eigene Leute werden abgeschlachtet und er selbst in den Kerker gesperrt. Während Stark-Loyalisten in ganz Königsmund ermordet werden, übernimmt Cersei die Vormundschaft Sansas. Sie entsendet auch Soldaten um Arya in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, diese kann jedoch aus der Hauptstadt flüchten. Cersei überzeugt Sansa, die nach wie vor in Joffrey verliebt ist, einen Brief an ihren Bruder Robb zu senden damit dieser nicht in den Krieg zieht um ihren Vater zu befreien. Einige Zeit später wird Eddard Stark zur Septe von Baelor geführt, wo er seinen Verrat öffentlich gestehen soll um von Joffrey begnadigt zu werden und die Gelegenheit zu haben, in die Verbannung zur Nachtwache zu gehen. Nachdem Stark seinen Verrat gestanden hat (um seine Tochter Sansa nicht zu gefährden) befiehlt Joffrey jedoch, Stark hinrichten zu lassen. Wohlwissend dass dies einen Krieg mit dem Norden mit sich führen würde versucht Cersei Joffrey davon abzuhalten, der Scharfrichter handelt jedoch sofort und enthauptet Eddard auf den Stufen der Septe. Nach Eddards Hinrichtung übernehmen Cersei und Joffrey die Kontrolle in Königsmund. Cersei ersetzt außerdem Jaime, der im Kampf gegen die Starks gefangen wurde, mit ihrem Cousin Lancel und nimmt sich diesen als Liebhaber. Staffel 2 Wie von Cersei vorhergesagt führt die Hinrichtung Starks zu offener Rebellion des Nordens. In Königsmund regiert Joffrey mit Rat Cerseis, während Cerseis Vater Tywin gegen Robb Stark in den Krieg zieht. Zu Cerseis Überraschung wird eine Sitzung des Rates von ihrem verhassten Bruder Tyrion gestört, der von Tywin nach Königsmund gesandt wurde um Cersei davon abzuhalten, weitere Fehler zu machen. Cersei spielt mit dem Gedanken, Tywins Anordnung zu ignorieren und Tyrion einfach wegsperren oder hinrichten zu lassen. Letztendlich stimmt sie jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass Tyrion ihr Rede und Antwort steht, zu. Tyrion verspricht es, hat jedoch nicht vor das Versprechen zu halten. Währenddessen fällt es Cersei immer schwerer, ihren Sohn Joffrey zu kontrollieren. Joffrey erweist sich als äußerst willensstark, jedoch auch als äußerst grausam. Als Stannis Baratheon, der Bruder Roberts der ebenfalls Anspruch auf den Thron erhebt, Briefe ins ganze Land schickt in denen der Inzest von Cersei und Jaime offenbart wird, stellt Joffrey Cersei zur Rede. Als er zu dreist wird schlägt sie ihm ins Gesicht. Er bedroht jedoch ihr Leben, sollte sie dies jemals wieder tun. Joffrey sendet daraufhin die Stadtwache aus, um die Bastardkinder König Roberts zu töten. Als Regentin des Rates lehnt Cersei die Forderungen Robbs für einen Friedensschluss ab und ignoriert ein Hilfegesuch der Nachtwache, die mehr Männer zur Verteidigung der Mauer brauchen. Währenddessen räumt Tyrion im Rat auf und verbannt Janos Slynt, den Hauptmann der Stadtwache, für die Rolle die er in der Ermordung der Bastarde spielte. Cersei ist außer sich vor Zorn, da Slynt ihr ein loyaler Handlanger war. Tyrion erwiedert dass die Bevölkerung nicht grade begeistert ist wenn sie Menschen wie Slynt in hohen Positionen hält. Cersei behauptet dass es ihr egal ist was die Bevölkerung denkt. Als es im Konflikt zwischen den Geschwistern zu Beleidigungen kommt, macht Tyrion Witze über Cerseis Inzestbeziehung und behauptet sarkastisch, dass es nur fair wäre wenn sie beiden Brüdern diese Behandlung gewähren würde. Cersei erwiedert dass Tyrion immer schon gerne Witze gemacht hat, aber dass der größte Witz den Tyrion je gebracht hat, war dass ihre Mutter starb damit Tyrion leben konnte. Tyrion testet auch die Loyalität der anderen Mitglieder des Rates, indem er ihnen alle verschiedene Informationen gibt und wartet, welcher von ihnen Cersei berichtet. Als Cersei ihn wutentbrannt mit dem Fakt konfrontiert, dass er ihre Tochter Myrcella mit dem Prinzen von Dorne verloben will, lernt Tyrion daher dass Grand Maester Pycelle Cersei Bericht erstattet hat. Er ignoriert Cerseis Wut und erklärt, dass die Beziehungen nach Dorne verstärkt werden müssen und dass Cersei nicht mehr eingreifen kann da das Angebot nach Dorne bereits gemacht wurde. Noch in der selben Nacht besuchen Tyrion und einige seiner Leute die Gemächer Pycelles und lassen ihn wegsperren. Als Cersei dies erfährt sendet sie sofort Lancel, damit dieser in ihrem Namen Tyrion auffordert, Pycelle gehen zu lassen. Tyrion fragt jedoch warum Lancel so spät noch bei Cersei war und offenbart, dass er weiß dass Lancel ein Verhältnis mit Cersei hat. Indem er droht, dies Joffrey zu verraten, gelingt es Tyrion Lancel als Spion gegen Cersei anzuwerben. Cersei zeigt sich zufrieden wenn sie vom Tod Renly Baratheons, einem weiteren Bruder Roberts und Rebellen, erfährt. Als Tyrion dann jedoch behauptet, dass dies bedeutet dass Stannis sich ihnen zuwenden und mit seiner Armee nach Königsmund ziehen wird, zeigt Cersei sich unbeeindruckt. Als Tyrion mit ihr eine Strategie ausarbeiten will weigert sie sich, sie weigert sich ebenfalls, Tyrion in ihre Pläne mit einzubeziehen. Von Lancel lernt Tyrion jedoch, dass Cersei der Alchemiegilde den Auftrag gegeben hat, Seefeuer - eine unglaublich tödliche und schnell brennende Substanz - herzustellen. Zusammen mit dem Hofstaat machen sich Cersei und Tyrion auf dem Weg zum Hafen, um Myrcella zu verabschieden welche nach Dorne reist. Während sie dem Schiff nachschauen sagt Cersei boshaft dass sie hofft das Tyrion eines Tages jemanden findet, den er wahrlich liebt, damit Cersei ihm diese Person nehmen kann. Während der Rückkehr zum Roten Bergfried wird die Prozession jedoch angehalten da der Unmut unter den Bürgern, die wegen des Krieges und der Ausgangssperre unter Hunger leiden, seinen Höchstpunkt erreicht. Es bricht Chaos aus und die Prozession wird von wütenden Bürgern attackiert. Obwohl einige Wachen und Adelige den Angreifern zum Opfer fallen, erreichen Cersei, Joffrey und Tyrion den Bergfried unverletzt. Als Cersei lernt dass Sansa zum ersten Mal ihre Blutungen hatte, lässt sie diese zu sich bringen. Sie fragt Sansa, ob sich diese bewusst ist was das bedeutet. Sansa erwiedert dass sie nun Kinder bekommen hat und Cersei behauptet, dass dies Sansa nicht mehr freut. Cersei gibt Sansa einige Ratschläge und behauptet außerdem dass Sansa, was auch immer sie über Joffrey denken mag, ihre Kinder lieben wird. Sansa fragt ob sie auch Joffrey lieben soll, woraufhin Cersei lachend antwortet dass Sansa es ja versuchen kann. Mit der Bedrohung Stannis näher und näherkommend treffen sich Cersei und Tyrion um Strategien vorzubereiten. Cersei gibt offen zu dass sie Probleme hat, Joffrey zu kontrollieren und dass Joffreys Wahnsinn möglicherweise eine Strafe für ihre Beziehung mit Jaime ist. Tyrion versucht seine Schwester zu beruhigen indem er behauptet, dass Tommen und Myrcella beide gute Menschen sind. Als Stannis näherkommt beginnt Joffrey darüber zu reden, dass er die Verteidigung der Stadt anführen will. Cersei vermutet dass Tyrion versucht, Joffrey zu überreden im Kampf teilzunehmen damit er im Kampf stirbt. Um dies zu verhindern lässt Cersei eine Prostituierte entführen, die sie fälschlicherweise für Tyrions Geliebte hält. Damit Cersei dies weiterhin glaubt spielt Tyrion Wut vor und droht Cersei, dass er Rache nehmen wird und Cersei alles nehmen wird was sie liebt wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartet. Während Stannis Angriff auf Königsmund fungiert Cersei als Gastgeberin für die weiblichen und kampfunfähigen Adeligen in Maegors Festung. Auch Sansa ist auf Cerseis Befehl hin anwesend. Für den Fall der Fälle ist auch der Henker Ser Ilyn Payne anwesend, da Cersei Stannis nicht lebend in die Hände fallen will. Während der Schlacht kehren immer wieder Boten von der Front zurück, die Cersei berichten. Während der Belagerung der Stadt trinkt Cersei viel Wein und beginnt auch, Sansa zu antagonisieren. Als Lancel im Saal auftaucht und Cerei informiert, dass Stannis' Truppen das Schlammtor erreicht haben, befiehlt Cersei Lancel, Joffrey zurück in die Burg zu bringen. Als sie sehen dass ihr König sie verlässt, sinkt die Moral der Truppen merklich. Lancel kehrt wenig später zurück und bittet Cersei, Joffrey mit ihm zurück auf die Mauern zu schicken damit die Truppen wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Cersei stößt ihn wütend weg, wodurch sich seine im Kampf zugezogene Verletzung verschlimmert, und stürmt aus dem Raum. Da sie davon ausgeht dass der Kampf verloren ist, setzt sie sich mit Tommen auf den Eisernen Thron und will ihn vergiften damit er Stannis nicht in die Hände fällt, wird jedoch davon abgehalten als Tywin Lennister in den Saal stürmt. Tywin hat sich mit Haus Tyrell verbündet und Stannis' Armee von hinten attackiert und fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Somit wurde Stannis in die Flucht geschlagen und die Lennisters haben den Sieg errungen. Cersei organisiert eine Zeremonie, in der die Sieger der Schlacht feierlich belohnt werden. Ihr Vater Tywin nimmt nun die Rolle der Hand des Königs an sich und ersetzt Tyrion, der in der Schlacht schwer verwundet wurde. Auf Anraten von Cersei und dem Rat bricht Joffrey außerdem seine Verlobung mit Sansa und verlobt sich stattdessen mit Margaery Tyrell. Staffel 3 Einige Wochen nach dem Sieg der Schlacht besucht Cersei den verwundeten Tyrion in seinen Gemächern. Da dieser im Kampf von einem Ritter der Königsgarde verwundet wurde, geht er davon aus dass es Cersei ist, die ihn tot sehen will und verweigert ihr zuerst den Eintritt. Er lässt sie erst hinein als sie behauptet dass eine Holztür sie nicht aufhalten würde wenn sie Tyrion wirklich tot sehen will und als sie verspricht, ihre Leibwache auf dem Flur zu lasse. In Tyrions Zimmer angekommen behauptet Cersei dass sie Tyrions Gesicht sehen wollte - ihr wurde gesagt dass er seine Nase durch den Schwerthieb verloren hat. Enttäuscht stellt sie jedoch fest, dass es lediglich eine tiefe Schnittwunde ist und dass Tyrions Nase noch vorhanden ist. Daraufhin behauptet Cersei dass sie von Tyrion wissen will was er mit ihrem Vater Tywin besprechen wird, da sie insgeheim Angst hat, dass Tyrion ihre Inzest-Beziehung mit Jaime verraten wird. Sie verlässt wenig später Tyrions Gemächer. In der Nacht treffen sich Cersei und Joffrey mit Joffreys Verlobter Margaery Tyrell und ihrem Bruder Loras zum Essen. Cersei ist überrascht wenn sie erfährt, dass Margaery Essen an die Armen verteilt hat und Waisenhäuser besucht hat. Im Gegensatz zu Cersei, die durch Angst regiert, ist Margaery am Schicksal und der Liebe der Bewohner Königsmunds interessiert. Dies beunruhigt Cersei, die während des Essens mehrere versteckte Beleidigungen und Provokationen von sich gibt. Aufgrund der Prophezeihung der Hexe in ihrer Jugend glaubt Cersei nämlich, dass Margaery die junge Königin ist, die Cersei stürzen wird. Nachdem die Tyrells gegangen sind kritisiert Cersei Margaery vor Joffrey und behauptet, dass Margaery sich nur die Liebe der Bevölkerung erkaufen will. Joffrey ignoriert Cerseis Einwände jedoch. In einem Treffen mit den Tyrells am nächsten Morgen, in dem Joffrey Margaery durch die große Septe von Baelor führt, unterhält sich Cersei mit Margaerys Großmutter Lady Olenna. Die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre verstorbenen Ehemänner, welche beide nicht die hellsten waren. Während des Gesprächs mit Olenna erkennt Cersei, das Margaery und Joffrey auf dem Weg zum Ausgang sind, wo eine gewaltige Gruppe Bewohner vor den Toren der Septe wartet. Da sie den Bewohnern aufgrund der Revolte im vorherigen Jahr nicht traut, fürchtet Cersei um das Leben ihres Sohnes, die Bewohner Königsmund jubeln Joffrey und Margaery jedoch zu. Cersei erkennt, dass sie die Kontrolle über Joffrey vollends verloren hat und dass Margaery großen Einfluss auf ihn hat. Später trifft Cersei sich mit ihrem Vater Tywin um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch wirklich alles getan wird um Jaime aus der Stark-Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Tywin erinnert sie daran, dass er gegen die Starks in den Krieg gezogen ist nachdem diese Tyrion entführt hatten und fragt sie, ob sie nicht glaubt dass er sein Möglichstes tun würde um seinen ältesten Sohn zu befreien. Cersei bleibt sitzen und fragt Tywin, ob es ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen sei dass sie und nicht seine Söhne diejenige sein könnte, der er von seinen Kindern am meisten vertrauen kann, da sie die einzige seiner Kinder sei die auf das hört was er sagt. Sie erwähnt, dass die Tyrells einen enormen Einfluss auf Joffrey haben und dass sie ihnen nicht traut.Tywin erwiedert dass sie von den Tyrells abhängig sind und dass er sich wünschte dass Cersei Joffrey so effektiv manipulieren könnte wie Margaery. Tywin behauptet dann dass er Cersei nicht nicht vertraut weil sie eine Frau ist, er vertraut ihr nicht weil sie nicht annähernd so schlau ist wie sie glaubt zu sein und weil sie Joffrey erlaubt hat, die Stadt ins Verderben zu stürzen. In einem Gespräch mit Lord Baelish erfährt Cersei dass die Tyrells planen, ihr Sansa abspenstig zu machen indem sie diese mit Loras Tyrell, Margaerys Bruder, heimlich verheiraten. Damit würden die Tyrells Anspruch auf Winterfell und den Norden haben, nachdem der Krieg vorbei ist. Um dies zu verhindern warnt Cersei ihren Vater. Tywin lädt sowohl Cersei als auch Tyrion vor. Cersei ist unglaublich gut gelaunt da sie weiß, dass Tywin Sansa mit Tyrion verheiraten wird, um die Hochzeit mit Loras zu verhindern und sie weiß, dass Tyrion davon alles andere als begeistert ist. Sie sieht amüsiert zu wie Tywin Tyrion offenbart, dass er keine andere Wahl hat. Ihre Freude wird jedoch zu Schrecken als Tywin offenbart, dass Cersei Loras heiraten wird. Cersei behauptet dass sie nicht erneut heiraten wird, Tywin gibt ihr jedoch ebenfalls keine Wahl und behauptet dass diese Heirat den abartigen Gerüchten, die über Cersei und Jaime im Umlauf sind, ein Ende bereiten wird. Als beide seiner Kinder etwas erwiedern wollen verlässt Tywin aufgebracht den Saal und behauptet, dass beide den Namen Lennister lange genug entehrt haben. Während Tyrions Hochzeit mir Sansa ist Cersei als Gast anwesend. Als Margaery sie darauf anspricht dass sie bald quasi Geschwister seien da Cersei Margaerys Bruder heiratet, erzählt Cersei ihr die Geschichte über das Lennister-Vassallenhaus Reyne, welches nach einer gescheiterten Rebellion komplett ausgelöscht wurde. Sie droht Margaery, sie ihm Schlaf zu erdrosseln sollte diese noch einmal von Cersei als Schwester reden, und schreitet davon. Während der Hochzeitszeremonie gibt Cersei sich betont gleichgültig. Während des anschließenden Essens merkt Cersei, dass Joffrey vorhat Sansa lächerlich zu machen. Sie merkt an dass Joffrey sich doch stattdessen besser mit seiner Verlobten befassen könnte, Joffrey ignoriert dies jedoch. Cersei verlässt daraufhin auch den Tisch und geht zur Galerie welche über den Ozean öffnet. Während Cersei aufs Meer starrt nähert sich Loras, welcher von der Hochzeit ebenfalls nicht begeistert ist. Als dieser ein Gespräch mit Cersei beginnen will unterbricht sie den Versuch jedoch unhöflich und lässt Loras stehen. In einem Treffen des kleinen Rates wird Joffrey und der Rat vom Tod Robb Starks, der Zerstörung dessen gesamter Armee und dem Fall des Nordens informiert. Als Jofffrey daraufhin frohlockt und behauptet dass er Robbs Kopf Sansa als Festmahl auf Joffreys Hochzeit vorsetzen wird, sind die Ratsmitglieder geschockt. Obwohl Cersei dies vor ihrem Vater als schlechten Witz abtut verneint Joffrey dies und macht klar dass dies sein vollster Ernst war. Als daraufhin Tyrion einspringt und Joffrey subtil bedroht beruhigt Cersei Joffrey und behauptet, dass Tyrion ein verbitterter, kleiner Mann ist. Joffrey erinnert Tywin lautstark daran, dass er der König sei, woraufhin Tywin erwiedert dass jemand der Menschen daran erinnern muss dass er der König sei, kein wahrer König sei. Joffrey beleidigt daraufhin Tywin, welcher Cersei befiehlt Joffrey in seine Gemächer zu bringen. Cersei führt Joffrey aus dem Saal, welcher lautstark protestiert. Später kehrt Jaime, aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit, nach Königsmund zurück. Er sucht sofort Cersei in ihren Gemächern auf. Obwohl Cersei zuerst glücklich scheint zeigt sie sich angewiedert von Jaimes Armstumpf. Staffel 4 Nachdem sie Jaimes Hand gesehen kann befiehlt sie Qyburn, dem Maester mit dem Jaime angekommen ist, eine goldene Prothese anzufertigen damit sie Jaimes Stumpf nicht länger ansehen muss. Im darauffolgenden Gespräch mit Jaime erwähnt dieser, dass sie in letzter Zeit viel Alkohol trinkt. Cersei erwiedert dass sie damit begonnen hat weil Jaime verschwand, Robert starb, Myrcella nach Dorne verschifft wurde, Königsmund belagert wurde und Joffrey Margaery heiraten wird. Sie beschuldigt Jaime auch, zu lange gebraucht zu haben um zurückzukehren obwohl dieser sein Möglichstes gegeben hat. Am Tage von Joffreys Hochzeit ist Cersei beim Frühstück beider Familien anwesend. Während des Frühstücks erzählt sie ihrem Vater, welcher Tyrion angedroht hat, jede Prostituierte mit der Tyrion schläft töten zu lassen, dass Tyrions und Sansas Dienstmagd Shae eine Prostituierte ist. Während des Hochzeitsfestes ist Cersei mies gelaunt und lässt ihre Laune an einigen Gästen aus, die sie beleidigt. So erwähnt sie Brienne von Tarth gegenüber, welche sich vor ihr verneigt, dass sie sich wie ein Mann verneigt hat und nicht ihrem Geschlecht üblich einen Knicks gemacht hat. Sie bedankt sich bei Brienne dass diese Jaime zurückgebracht hat und fragt scharfsinnig ob diese in Jaime verliebt sei. Sprachlos wendet Brienne sich ab und geht. Als Margaery während des Festes eine Rede hält in der sie ankündigt dass die Reste des Festessens den Armen gegeben wird, bedankt sich Cersei öffentlich und behauptet laut, dass Margaery ein Vorbild für sie alle sei. Danach sucht sie jedoch Großmaester Pycelle auf, für den sie mehr und mehr Verachtung empfindet, und befiehlt ihm die Reste den Hunden zu geben. Als Pycelle sie auf Margaerys Anweisung hinweist erwähnt Cersei dass entweder die Reste oder Pycelle den Hunden vorgeworfen wird. In einer weiteren Konversation beleidigt Cersei die Geliebte von Prinz Oberyn Martell von Dorne, indem sie die Anwesenden erinnert dass Ellaria ein Bastard ist. Oberyn und Ellaria lassen sich jedoch nicht provozieren. Während des Festessens beginnt Joffrey plötzlich an zu husten und fällt keuchend zu Boden. Die Anwesenden erkennen, dass Joffrey vergiftet wurde, können jedoch nichts tun um ihm zu helfen. Joffrey stirbt in den Armen seiner Mutter. Die vor Trauer geschockte Cersei richtet sich daraufhin wütend auf und befiehlt der Königsgarde, Tyrion zu ergreifen da sie diesen für den Mörder hält. Als Tyrions Frau soll Sansa ebenfalls verhaftet werden, sie ist jedoch verschwunden. Am nächsten Tag trauert Cersei in der Septe von Baelor über der Leiche ihres Sohnes. Als Jaime hinzukommt bittet sie ihn in Tränen, Tyrion zu töten. Jaime weigert sich, da er nicht von Tyrions Schuld überzeugt ist. Er will Cersei trösten, diese lehnt ihn jedoch ab. Obwohl Cersei betont dass die Septe von Baelor mit der Leiche ihres Sohnes wohl kaum der rechte Ort ist um Sex zu haben, Jaime ignoriert dies jedoch und hat trotz Cerseis Bedenken Sex mit ihr. Tage später ruft Cersei Jaime zu sich, um die Formation der Königsgarde zu besprechen, die Tommen bewacht. Sie fragt außerdem, warum Catelyn Stark Jaime laufen ließ. Jaime erklärt ihr dass er ihr versprochen hat, Catelyn ihre Töchter zurückzubringen, betont jedoch dass er dies nur gesagt hat, um zu Cersei zurückkehren zu können. Als Cersei erneut versucht Jaime gegen Tyrion zu hetzen und Jaime erneut ablehnt beleidigt Cersei ihn und schickt ihn fort. Sie nennt ihn nur Lord Kommandant, ein Hinweis für das Ende ihrer Gefühle für Jaime. Cersei ist später bei Tommens Krönung anwesend. Während der Krönung spricht sie mit Margaery. Sie erzählt ihr dass sie weiß dass Joffrey ein Monster war und dass sie ihn als ihren Sohn trotzdem geliebt hat. Sie erwähnt, dass Tommen ein guter König sein wird, behauptet jedoch dass dieser Hilfe und Anleitung braucht. Cersei fragt Margaery ob diese immer noch Königin sein will und impliziert damit dass sie Tommen heiraten könnte. Margaery behauptet dass sie mit ihrem Vater sprechen müsse, Cersei antwortet dass sie ebenfalls mit ihrem Vater sprechen wird. Während Tyrions Verfahren wird Shae als Zeugin gegen ihn vorgeführt. Als Tyrion dies bemerkt reißt sein Geduldsfaden entgültig und er beginnt, die Anwesenden zu beleidigen. Er behauptet Cersei gegenüber dass er es ihr gönnt, ihren Sohn verloren zu haben, und dass Joffrey den Tod verdient hat. Da er weiß, dass er kein gerechtes Verfahren oder Urteil bekommen wird fordert Tyrion einen Schiedsspruch durch Kampf. Als sie dies erfährt lässt Cersei später Ser Gregor Clegane nach Königsmund rufen, damit dieser gegen Tyrions Champion antreten kann. Während des Kampfes kann Clegane Tyrions Champion, Oberyn Martell, tatsächlich töten. Cersei lächelt als Tywin Tyrion daraufhin zum Tode verurteilt. Nach Tyrions Verfahren besucht Cersei ihren Vater, um ihn davon zu überzeugen dass sie Loras Tyrell nicht heiraten wird und dass sie nicht zulässt, dass Margaery und Tywin ihren Sohn zwischen sich zerreißen. Da dieser nicht mit sich reden lässt, droht Cersei der Welt die Wahrheit über sich und Jaime zu verraten, wodurch Tywin auch seine letzten beiden Kinder und damit seine Erben verlieren würde. Als Tywin fragt welche Wahrheit sie denn meint, erfährt Cersei zu ihrer Überraschung dass Tywin die Gerüchte über Cersei und Jaime nie geglaubt hat. Nachdem sie Tywin die Gerüchte bestätigt, lässt Cersei ihren wütenden Vater alleine zurück und sucht Jaime auf, um sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Jaime befreit in der Nacht Tyrion aus seiner Zelle und verhilft ihm zur Flucht. Während seiner Flucht tötet Tyrion Tywin in seinen Gemächern und flieht mit einem Schiff nach Essos. Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Galerie CerseiTriumpf.png|Cersei bekommt ihren Willen KöniginCersei.png|Cersei als Königin auf dem Eisernen Thron CerseiRatschlag.png CerseiEddardVerrat.png CerseiErkenntEinfluss.png|Cersei erkennt Margaerys Einfluss auf Joffrey CerseiHass.png|Cersei zeigt ihren Hass auf Margaery CerseiAmüsiert.png|Cersei ist amüsiert über die Aussicht, dass Tyrion Sansa heiratet CerseiHochzeitsgast.png|Cersei während Joffreys Hochzeit CerseiPurerHass.png|Cersei lässt Tyrion abführen CerseiTommen.png CerseiTommen2.png Navigation en:Cersei Lannister pl:Cersei Lannister Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Bösewicht Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Inkompetent Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version Kategorie:Hegemonial